


It's Called A Satchel

by fandomlover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, not much real story though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood was reading in the library when his sister and Magnus burst in the room screaming about stuff. This honestly is a short one-shot that's a bunch of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called A Satchel

**Author's Note:**

> Again, blame my friend for getting this idea in my head, she's the one who showed me the quote that made this story appear. I hope you guys like it, and I'll try to post something else soon that will actually be NOT fluff or crack or whatever.

Alec was surprised when all of a sudden he was interrupted in his reading when his sister burst into the library screaming his name.

"ALEXANDER I CALLED YOUR BOYFRIEND GAY, AND HE HIT ME WITH HIS PURSE!"

Alec didn't wait a second to respond back with "It's called a satchel."

Isabelle stared at him for a few minutes until Magnus came up behind her and said "That's exactly what I said sweetheart, but she just wouldn't listen!"

Alec closed his book, mentally remembering what page he had stopped on in his book (page 78 of book 3 of the Ghostbirds series), and glared at his dumb sister and his ignorant boyfriend. "What the hell happened?" he asked, glaring at them over the top of his reading glasses.

Isabelle look at the ground sheepishly, and then looked at Magnus, who just grinned in enjoyment. "Your sister and I were shopping, and I might have mentioned that a certain boyfriend of mine looked nice in a pair of jeans. When Isabelle asked which pair, I just responded with 'the ones that hug his ass nicely.' And then I might have mentioned which colors look good on you clothing and makeup wise, and so she said that I was so gay, and then I hit her with my satchel," Magnus explained, grinning proudly. Alec couldn't help but laugh a little at the explanation.

"You mean to tell me that this all happened because she called you gay? Magnus, you ARE gay! You're dating me, remember? It's not really a big insult to you! And Isabelle, we've been over this. Using gay as an insult is not very appropriate when you have a legitimate gay brother dating another dude," Alec laughed, scolding them both lightly. Isabelle looked a little put out about this.

"That doesn't mean he should be hitting me with his purse-"

"SATCHEL!" Alec and Magnus corrected together. It was strange how Magnus had practically TRAINED Alec into saying things like that.

"Fine, satchel, whatever," Isabelle retorted. "Don't I deserve an apology though?"

Alec sighed and glanced at his boyfriend over his glasses, who really looked like he didn't want to apologize to anyone. Of course, fair was fair, so Alec decided that maybe Izzy was right.

"Mags, please just apologize to Isabelle so we can get on with our lives and possibly cuddle up in this chair," Alec stated, adding that little bit because it would get Magnus to apologize faster, and because it was a bit drafty in the library. Alec watched his boyfriend's eyes light up at this idea.

"Isabelle, please accept my sincerest of apologies for hitting you with my satchel. In the future, I promise that I will not hit you with any bag I might be holding at the time," Magnus said, looking at Isabelle who nodded her approval at the apology.

"Yes, well I'm sorry for calling you gay. And now go cuddle with my brother in that chair, because I know you only apologized to me because he's offering couple-y stuff," Izzy replied, spinning around and walking out the door. Right before they heard her footsteps walk away, she popped her head in one last time.

"Just fyi, you guys really are the gayest people I have ever met-OW!"

Alec had thrown a small book at her, hitting her on the head accurately. Magnus stared at him in wonder, and Alec shrugged, smiling at the warlock.

"I never said I wouldn't do anything," Alec said, and with that comment, Magnus kissed his Shadowhunter on the lips for a job well done in protecting their "honor."

**Author's Note:**

> I have this cute headcanon that Alec wears glasses because he's farsighted, meaning he's good at seeing things far away, which is good for archery. Sorry for the fluff, and comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> EDIT: Hey guys, so I did make a Tumblr for my writing, so if you'd like to check it out, the name is fandomlover19. Feel free to check it out, but I honestly just made it 5 seconds ago, so there won't be much up there. Thanks guys!


End file.
